Sekarang dan Selamanya
by Raiko Azawa
Summary: Hinata, di kehidupan berikutnya, ayo kita bersama. Kalau karma mempertemukan kita kembali, maka pasti kita akan bertemu.


AN:

ga maksud menyinggung ajaran tertentu. maaf kalau ada kesalahan.

Disclaimer:

Masashi Kishimoto

Sekarang dan Selamanya

.

"Hinata! Ayo main!"

Hinata melihat seorang bocah laki-laki yang berlari menyusuri tepi sungai, wajahnya menyiratkan kegembiraan, bersama jubah kuning keemasan yang tersampir di bahunya. Namanya Sarutobi Naruto, sang putra mahkota Kerajaan Hi. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri, bukan siapa-siapa. Hinata hanyalah seorang gadis yatim piatu, Hinata tinggal di sebuah vihara yang terletak tak jauh dari lereng pegunungan Otogakure.

"Pangeran?" Hinata menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Kenapa ada disini? Nanti dimarahi pengawal."

"Tidak apa-apa, mereka tidak tahu aku ada disini." Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Lihat, jubahku sudah ku lepas. Kalau aku berjalan-jalan hanya dengan kemeja dan celana saja tidak akan ada yang mengenaliku, kan?"

Hinata menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Memangnya siapa yang tidak akan mengenali wajah putra mahkota yang tampan itu? Apalagi dengan tanda lahir kumis kucing yang sangat khas, orang bodoh mana yang mungkin tidak menyadarinya. Tetapi Hinata tidak protes, hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Mereka pertama kali bertemu saat raja memanggil Bhante Hiruzen untuk membabarkan dharma di istana. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, hampir seluruh bhikku dan anak-anak yang dirawat di vihara ikut dijamu di istana. Saat itulah Hinata bertemu dengan putra mahkota yang sedang terlihat bosan itu. Entah bagaimana, tapi mereka berakhir dengan obrolan yang cukup seru. Sayangnya, waktu begitu cepat berlalu sehingga rombongan Bhante Hiruzen harus segera meninggalkan istana. Saat itu, putra mahkota berjanji akan menemui Hinata di sungai kecil yang berada tak jauh dari vihara tempat Hinata tinggal.

Hampir satu tahun sejak kejadian itu berlalu. Naruto berkali-kali kabur dari istana untuk menemui Hinata. Dan berkali-kali itu pula para pengawal berhasil menangkap dan membawa Naruto pulang ke istana. Bagaimanapun, Naruto hanyalah seorang anak berusia tujuh tahun. Naruto sama sekali tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk melawan para pengawalnya.

_"Naruto." Terdengar suara berat Konohamaru, sang penguasa negara Hi. "Ayah sudah bilang untuk tidak menemui bhikkuni itu lagi. Kau adalah putra mahkota, kau harus memperhatikan siapa yang kau ajak bicara."_

_ "Maaf ayah, Hinata memang tinggal di vihara tetapi Hinata bukanlah seorang bhikkuni." Jawab Naruto, yang kemudian menggembungkan pipinya. "Lagipula aku hanya ingin bermain dengannya." _

_ "Kau seorang putra mahkota, pangeran dari kerajaan Hi. Jaga sikapmu, nak."_

_ "Tapi ayah..."_

_ "Sudah waktunya kau belajar dewasa. Dua tahun lagi kau akan segera menikah dengan seorang gadis dari keluarga terpandang." _

"Err... begitu." Naruto tertunduk memandang sungai yang mengalir. "Aku bahkan baru berumur delapan tahun sekarang, dan karena aku adalah putra mahkota maka aku harus menikah saat aku berusia sepuluh tahun. Ini tidak adil!"

"Aku yakin kau bisa menjadi seorang raja yang hebat, pangeran." Hinata tersenyum, walau dalam hatinya jelas merasakan hal yang tidak nyaman. Perasaan yang sama saat Hinata melihat seorang gadis seusianya bergandengan tangan dengan ibunya di pasar.

"Semoga istriku menyenangkan, aku tidak mau kesepian."

"Dia pasti gadis yang baik, raja bilang dia berasal dari keluarga terpandang, kan? Dia pasti sudah mempelajari banyak hal."

"Tapi dia belum tentu semenyenangkan kau, Hinata." Naruto memandang Hinata dalam. "Apa tidak bisa kau denganku saja?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum kecut, tentu saja Hinata sangat mau bersama dengan seorang pangeran. Walau Hinata dibesarkan dalam dharma, mempelajari sila sejak dia bisa mengingat, tetap saja Hinata hanyalah seorang anak kecil. Hinata ingin memiliki keluarga, dan seorang teman. Ya, tidak ada anak lain di vihara selain Hinata.

"Aku hanya berharap aku bukanlah seorang pangeran." Naruto memandangi wajah Hinata yang memerah. "Hinata, di kehidupan berikutnya, ayo kita bersama."

"Kalau karma mempertemukan kita kembali, maka pasti kita akan bertemu."

"Naruto." Bocah pirang itu menelan ludahnya saat menyadari suara siapa yang memanggilnya dari belakang. Hanya butuh beberapa detik untuk para pengawal memisahkan mereka. Hinata hanya terdiam, berbeda dengan Naruto yang meronta-ronta ditangan para pengawal. "Mulai sekarang kau akan dijaga sepenuhnya, kalian tidak boleh bertemu kembali. Dan aku harap kau mengerti, bhikkuni."

Hinata kembali terdiam, melihat Naruto berteriak-teriak saat dibawa paksa oleh para pengawalnya. Bagaimanapun, apa yang dapat dilakukan seorang Hinata saat Raja Konohamaru sendiri yang berbicara kepadanya?

Dua tahun kemudian, Hinata mendengar kabar pernikahan sang putra mahkota kerajaan Hi dengan putri bangsawan dari keluarga Fuma. Hinata hanya tersenyum, dan membulatkan tekadnya untuk menjadi seorang bhikkuni, mengabdikan hidupnya di jalan dhamma. Keinginan duniawi hanya akan membawa kesengsaraan, Hinata harus mulai belajar untuk mengikis kekotoran batinnya.

Bertahun-tahun kemudian, Hinata mendengar kabar diangkatnya Sarutobi Naruto sebagai penguasa kerajaan Hi. Hal itu bersamaan pula kepergian Bhante Hiruzen, laki-laki yang menjadi panutan Hinata sejak kecil tersebut telah berpindah alam. Sekali lagi, Hinata hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan meditasinya untuk meraih ketenangan batin yang sempurna. _Sabbe satta bhavantu sukhitatta_, semoga semua mahluk berbahagia.

Hahahahahaha...

Terdengar suara tawa Naruto saat api mulai membakar habis Otogakure. Desa lindungan bunyi itu tenggelam dalam lautan api, membakar habis apapun yang ada didalamnya. Para bhikku dan bhikkuni yang tinggal di vihara-vihara sekitar Otogakure banyak yang mengungsi. Tetapi dengan berani, Hinata melewati api yang menggila seolah tanpa merasakan panas.

Naruto, yang sedang tertawa di satu-satunya tempat yang tak terjilat kobaran api tertegun melihat kehadiran Hinata. Tanpa rambut biru tuanya, memang agak sulit dikenali, tetapi Naruto tahu persis siapa bhikkuni yang datang itu.

"Kenapa kau datang?" Tanya Naruto masih dalam tawanya.

"Untuk menemui seorang sahabat." Senyuman Hinata sontak mendiamkan Naruto. "Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? Apakah kau mendapatkan kesenangan yang kau cari dengan melakukan pembunuhan?"

"Sahabat?" Naruto kembali tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. "Kau bilang kau sahabatku? Lalu kenapa kau tidak menemuiku saat aku berlari ke tempat tinggalmu? Kenapa kau tidak menghampiriku di sungai kecil dimana kita biasa bertemu? Kenapa?"

"Kau seorang raja, kau harus menjalani takdirmu."

"Bukan aku yang meminta untuk dilahirkan menjadi seorang putra mahkota, Hinata."

"Mungkin kau yang meminta." Hinata tersenyum. "Kau hanya tidak mengingatnya, inilah karmamu, inilah buah yang kau dapatkan dari apa yang kau lakukan sebelumnya."

"Tapi aku tidak menginginkannya, Hinata. Andai memang aku yang menginginkan terlahir seperti ini, maka itu bukan aku yang sekarang. Aku tidak pernah mengingatnya. Aku muak, Hinata. Aku muak menjadi boneka ayahku. Aku tidak mau menjadi raja, dan seluruh masyarakat ini, mereka hanya penjilat. Sudah sewajarnya mereka musnah!"

"Kau tidak berhak mengambil hak hidup mahluk lain. Tetapi jika memang sudah karma mereka untuk mati di tanganmu, maka inilah yang harus mereka bayar dari perbuatan mereka sebe..."

"Karma?" Naruto kembali tertawa. "Kau selalu saja berbicara tentang karma, kau pikir aku peduli pada hal seperti itu? Kau bilang kau sahabatku."

"Tentu saja kita bersahabat, tidak hanya sekarang, tetapi sejak kehidupan terdahulu, kita selalu bersahabat." Naruto memandang Hinata dengan tatapan kau-gila-ya-? yang tercetak jelas diwajahnya.

"Baiklah, kalau kau memang sahabatku, berjanjilah, di kehidupan selanjutnya kau akan bersamaku, kita akan berbahagia bersama, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku."

"Jika kita berjodoh, kita akan selalu bersahabat."

Hinata tersenyum, senyuman terakhir yang dilihat Naruto, sebelum akhirnya tergantikan oleh api yang melahap habis semua yang tersisa.

* * *

Sekarang, Konoha City

Namikaze Menma, laki-laki paling terkenal se-Konoha High itu hanya memandangi kuburan kecil didepan rumahnya dengan tertunduk. Minggu lalu, Menma menemukan anak kucing kecil di depan rumahnya. Dengan naluri super penyayang binatangnya, Menma segera membawa anak kucing kelaparan itu kedalam rumahnya, merawatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang walau ujung-ujungnya tu kucing mati juga.

"Sasuke... kenapa lo ninggalin gue juga sih? Padahal kan bulu lo lucu kayak pantat bebek gitu, gue juga udah bawa lo ke dokter hewan, yah sekalian ngeceng sih, dokternya cantik, tapi kok lo masih ninggalin gue juga sih? Sasu jahat."

Beberapa anak kecil sweatdrop ngeliat seorang laki-laki ganteng berambut hitam lagi ngomong sendirian dibawah pohon. Salah satu dari mereka memberikan isyarat berupa telunjuk yang digerakkan secara horizontal di kening, teman-temannya tertawa.

"Kakak, liat deh abang itu. Ganteng-ganteng gila." Menma menatap lurus ke jalanan, siap memelototi siapa aja yang berani ngatain Menma gila. Menma, jagoan Konoha High, siapa yang berani bilang gila?

"Udah gapapa, yang penting Neji kalo udah gede jangan kayak abang itu."

Twitch... terbentuk empat buah siku-siku di jidat Menma. Oke, ngajak berantem banget ini. Tanpa pikir panjang Menma langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke aspal, mau ngelabrak si Kakaknya Neji. Tapi Menma hanya terdiam, saat siapa yang berdiri disana. Mendadak banyak sekali memori tidak dikenal yang masuk kedalam kepala Menma.

"Sorry, adek gue nyebelin." Perempuan itu tersenyum. "Hayok, kita ke sekolah."

Menma menatap punggung perempuan yang sedang menuntun adiknya ke sekolah itu. Hari ini memang ada ujian nasional tingkat SMA. Anak kelas dua seperti Menma libur, dan sepertinya perempuan itu juga anak SMA. Menma terdiam, berusaha memasukkan oksigen sebanyak mungkin ke paru-parunya. Wow, ini benar-benar terjadi? Maksudnya, err... Tadi itu apa?

Ini aneh, benar-benar aneh. Siapakah itu Naruto? Apakah memang itu adalah Naruto yang ada di pelajaran sejarah? Raja gila yang membakar habis ibukota kerajaan pada masa itu dan akhirnya meninggal dalam kebakaran yang dibuatnya sendiri. Ya, karena kejadian itulah akhirnya Hi menjadi sebuah negara dan terciptalah kota baru bernama Konoha sebagai pusatnya, diambil dari nama raja terdahulu.

Menma menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kalau Menma memang tidak gila, maka Naruto adalah Menma. Dan perempuan itu, perempuan yang tadi adalah Hinata! Walau tanpa rambut birunya, walau dia tidak gundul seperti terakhir mereka bertemu, tapi Menma bisa mengenali Hinata. Dan Hinata yang sekarang, walau rambutnya coklat, terlihat sehat dan bahagia. Tanpa sadar Menma duduk berjongkok dan mulai menangis.

"Oke, abis ngomong sendiri sekarang lo nangis dipinggir jalan. Adek gue bener, lo gila." Menma mengangkat kepalanya, melihat orang yang tadinya adalah Hinata itu sedang menatapnya dengan mata indahnya.

"Lo... siapa?" Perempuan itu ikutan jongkok mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Menma.

"Gue?" Senyuman itu, senyuman yang sangat dikenal Menma tersungging di wajah perempuan itu. "Hanabi."

"Gue seneng lo baik-baik aja..." Ucap Menma tanpa sadar. "Lo tau ga, selama gue hidup, gue punya naluri aneh buat ngurusin hewan, yang sayangnya ga ada yang bertahan lama. Padahal udah gue urus dengan sepenuh hati. Sekarang gue sadar, itu balesan buat main bakar-bakaran yang dulu..."

Hanabi hanya bengong, membuat Menma semakin yakin gadis ini tidak mengenalinya. Tidak apa walau hanya Menma yang ingat, setidaknya mereka bisa bersama sekarang.

"Konyol, ya. Hahaha..." Menma menghapus air matanya, lalu tersenyum pada Hanabi. "Gue seneng lo baik-baik aja. Mungkin lo anggep gue aneh, terserah. Tapi, kenalin, gue Menma. Kita bisa jadi temen, kan?"

Hanabi memandang Menma bingung.

"Kita udah temenan bahkan dari jutaan kehidupan yang lalu, trus kenapa lo sekarang sok formal banget ngajak gue temenan?" Kali ini giliran Menma yang bengong. "Selamat datang kembali, sahabat."

* * *

T: kenapa Hinata ga ngerasain panasnya api?

J: ceritanya Hinata meditasinya udah hebat banget, dalem tingkat itu maka masalah panas dingin kurang jadi masalah.

T: kenapa pendek banget?

J: kalo panjang rasanya makin garing... :v

T: gimana caranya naruto bisa jadi anaknya konohamaru sampe doi ganti marga segala?

J: kan past life...

tiada kesan tanpa reviewmu :)


End file.
